1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flash memory device, and more particularly to an embedded flash memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile memories are widely applied in various applications, such as solid-state disks (SSDs), memory cards, digital cameras, digital video cameras, multimedia displayers, mobile phones, computers, and other electronic devices.
However, when data (such as firmware and tables) stored in a flash memory is lost or damaged, a processing unit in a flash memory controller may operate abnormally, such that users can not read contents stored in the flash memory. Thus, it is desired to provide a flash memory controller which is still capable of analyzing and restoring data stored in a flash memory when the data is damaged.